The Rightful Heir
by idreamofinuyoukai
Summary: Sequel to Monsters Among Us. In the midst of change there is chaos. It's been three years since the curse was lifted and the demons allowed to roam free, but still the true monster lays in wait, Sesshomaru must find the one who cursed them for the protection of his land and his love..before he looses of all of it
1. Chapter 1

**AN; Thank you all for viewing the sequel to monsters among us. For those of you who have been with me for a while, you will notice that this is a rewrite of another story called the rightful heir. that story has been put away and has been replaced with this story, and will also be incorporating the characters I originally made for this sequel, in similar roles, but I have completely rewritten the story and changed everything, So... new story and this one holds truer to the vision that I had originally had for this story. well... here goes.**

In the light of the early morning Misaka moved through the demon village. She was looking for the source of power that had peaked her interest. She easily lured demon after demon with her otherworldly looks but she needed more power for what she had planned. Misaka strode through the merchants quarters to the stand of the local butcher. She smiled feeling that this was fitting for her next kill. The demon looked at her through beady eyes. He was a large ogre and she knew their lust for fight. He would be disinterested in her for that.

" what do you want." he said getting irritated by her lack of speech, he was getting his knives ready and had no time to talk to this _whore_. He grunted waiting for her answer. She looked at him as though he were insignificant and really began to make him mad. " I said what do you want. Other wise. Get out of here. I have business to attend to." he grunted.

she looked at him with pity and was silent for a few more moments before saying something that would draw his amusement. " I would like your life. I will start with your pathetic power supply and then your life force... You will help me on my lifelong vengeance." she admitted to him feeling that it was of no consequence at this point. He laughed. That was okay with her, she didn't need his respect, only his power. Reaching out she touched him and he stilled, frozen in his animated laughter. She glanced around the quiet village and then absorbed his aura and energy into herself. Her felt into a pile of clothing and tools. She stepped back and moved on looking as if she had merely gone to give a message and depart. No one took notice of her. She smiled.

"... and they say that lord Sesshomaru has transformed into a demon, greater then even his father. I witnessed a territory dispute right after this damned curse was lifted, and he was so powerful that I felt the shock of his strike from the back ranks. He ended it there. I have never seen something like that before." a demon male gossiped to his companion. She could see that they were demons of mixed heritage. That was common in this village since the isolation and intermingling wile their demonic energy was masked. Misaka frowned at their conversation.

She had been dealt a huge blow and having the power she was getting reduced to nothing. It had aged her, almost to the point of her death, and for months after she barely survived by taking the energy of mediocre demons. She had achieved her beauty once more, enough to entrap the easily swayed and lustful. It had taken her two years to get back to the point where she would walk openly.

The Demon Lord, Sesshomaru had become an instant sensation among the people of his villages. They loved their Canine Lord and stood stronger with each new dispute settled and fought within his borders. Naturally demons had began to war, species dividing and natural instincts causing violence where there was none before. Sesshomaru ruled with an iron fist. He was ruthless and did not hesitate when it came to maintaining order. Whatever had to be done was done, so she took pleasure in his vain search for her.

Since becoming, a demon he had pursued her, searched for any indication that she even existed further then the whispers of dying casualties. To him she was the cause of his fear and doubt she had the ability to trap them beyond their ability to escape. She had the ability to absorb them into her very being and use their power for her own desire. She smiled. Yes her own desires were far simpler then the power over nations or lives, she wanted revenge from the one person she could never touch.

 _He_ had made her this way, caused her to take the one path that she could never, would never turn back from. Because of his superiority and power, and _her sisters_ innate powers, Misaka had tried to claim power and found herself incompatible with either magics her siblings used and had grown bitter. She had sealed Saito in an attempt to kill him ever putting him out of her reach, and doing so, he manifesting more power then she had imagined possible. She hated him for that. But, she had been able to reach the other one of her rivals, she had made sure that her sister looked into her eyes as she died. _Morderiko, I hated you. How loved you were. How I could never compare,_ she thought bitterly. She comforted herself recalling the agonized scream she heard as Morderikos' life left her eyes.

She was outside of the city now, making her way to the hut way into the woods outside of the village borders. Opening the door there were base things from her short stay and the things left here by the last inhabitants. _She had lived here._ That wench that shattered her jewel and had released the biggest pains she had had to deal with to date, Kagome. The old dog had been half as irritating, and there was only **_one_** of him. Now she dealt with the thought of going up against _three_ inu demons with real power. And a priestess with budding powers.

Turning to the stove in the small hut Misaka began to prepare a potion. The hut was surrounded with the things she would need to build any potion she needed. The woman knew her medicine, but Misaka was trained in something a little more sinister.

Peering into the cauldron she stirred putrid liquid making herself more and more excited with each stir. She saw into the potion, there was an image that was shimmering in the solution. A girl, still round faced in her youth. She sat across from a midnight haired woman of similar features but clearly unrelated. The woman stared at the child with affection and smiled warmly as the child spoke to her. The girl was small for her size and showed no air of importance, but Misaka tracked her every movement. On her shoulder was a crow demon that sat listening and reacting to the girls conversation. The demon was dangerous though in an unassuming form. He stilled with the feel of Misakas' spell and looked around for her energy. Misaka smiled, sure he would not see her well hidden aura.

The girl stopped at once and Misaka stilled unsure now. The girl seemed to look right at her and them with a flick of her hand she dispelled the vision and Misaka was left staring angrily into her cauldron. Yes that girl was dangerous. She was the one who carried on the power of her most hated rival, Saito. This was the cause of her agony, the one thing that has eluded her and caused bitter years of angry searching for power and vengeance.

Misaka went to her pack and withdrew a mirror, shining it into the moonlight she saw the image of a man, he hunched over in prayer and she tapped the glass scaring him from his meditation. " Saito. Have you plotted this? Are you still trying to kill me, brother?" she asked innocently. The man looked up at her with hollow eyes.

" sister, turn from your ways and let go of your anger." he said

Misaka shook the mirror wishing that this window into his world would rattle him up with her anger. He only stared at her. Out of her reach as always. " that is what sister said before I killed her." Misaka grinned a wicked triumphant smile at his wounded eyes.

" Morderiko loved you, as did I. Neither of us wanted this for you." he plead with her. But Misaka hardened her heard a century ago to this redundant plea. She ignored him.

" I will kill you too. When I absorb the entire demonic population, I can kill you. Finally, and your stupid dogs. You know his descendants are the cause of this delay. And our dear sisters descendant who is joined with the _generals grandson_. But it is _your_ heir that I will torture. She is a child yet...Not even 11 summers, and already she shows the potential of becoming your true heir. Do not mistake this acknowledgement of power for my fear... No... I have her in my grasp. I only have to reach out and cut her down." she watched as he stood at the mention of his heir and her description. His own son had been a boy when he had been sealed but he had never gotten to see his grandchildren or even imagine his great grandchild. He raged within the realm of his protection. He ripped away things Misaka could not see and screamed his rage much to her pleasure. He batted against her power even through the barrier between them of both time and space, she dropped the mirror and watched it shatter on impact. She cursed and cleaned up the mess, he had gotten to her. Even through everything she had gone through to kill him. He still existed, still toyed with her even when she had sealed him. She hated him.

" ...and they called a petty man like you the Great Emperor. How did _your_ descendant find the grandson of your general _and_ our sisters heir for protection?" Misaka swallowed down the terror of doubt and was resolved to get closer to them, to take the heir of her brother into her hands and throttle her with bare hands. The others would be useless without the girls power. Once she was dead she would cast down the priestess like she had her sister and once more entrap the heirs of that demon. She would not suffer them to live longer than that, then she would win. Finally.

Misaka began scheming. She drew out the maps she had of the palace and filling in places that she had observed during her servant Naraku's work in the palace. He had observed and stamped out all hope, perpetuating a chaotic air of hysteria that had plagues and distracted the demons from their true nature. It had caused insanity and turmoil to the best of her ability trying to stamp them out. But they were resilient. Even to defeating her servant and breaking her curse. She clenched her fist. A century had passed and she was still dealing with the same thing that had caused her fall from grace.

Darkly, she brooded. Her onyx eyes staring at the place where her sisters heir had slept. Walking to the straw mattress she sat down and moved to lay down. She imagined nights spent laying listening to the sounds of the night. The fear of living among suppressed demons and the isolation she must have felt every day. She frowned. It had not lasted long enough. She thought about the things she would do before making her final blow, smiling Misaka closed her eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes with a start. She came awake in the wake of morning. She looked around, usually, Sesshomaru took a sadistic pleasure in waking her up early. He was out of bed and nowhere to be seen. Even more, the energy that had woken her was a sudden disappearance right out of nowhere. It was like someone had just blinked out of existence, and it was not the first time. She sat up and drew her youkata closed. Standing she went to the wardrobe and dressed in the simplest kimono she could find.

Filing down the corridor she went though the carved entrance to their families private wing and descended down the hall and down the stairs to the dining hall. Rin was there. She smiled warmly at the girl and was greeted with a hug. Rin was growing nicely. She was taller then she had been when she had first come to live there, almost to her sternum but still small for a girl her age. Behind her a crow demon tailed her from the air. He flapped and greeted her as well.

" my lady Kagome, what an honor it is to dine with you this morning. He said as they went to their seats and began to break fast.

" thank you Tiki-san it is not that big of a deal though, im just hungry." she tried to tame down the formality between them but he was unyielding.

" my lady do you wish for the chef, I will get-" he began to take off.

Kagome held up her hand and stopped him. " that is not necessary, I am okay. Rin, have you seen Sesshomaru this morning?" she asked, Rin nodded.

" yes there was a warlord from the outer villages that came to address a boundary dispute. Its between a cat tribe and a wolf tribe, the wolf is scary, he says he can squash me in his hand, and I believe him. Hes bigger even then lord Sesshomaru." she rattled on. Kagome smiled as she went on she imagined Sesshomaru looking up to talk to some one with the ability to crush a preteen in their hand. She giggled. Rin stopped suddenly and looked around then as though she were swatting away a pest and she refocused on their conversation " ..and he was really angry, he told the guards that he would kick Hyate in his – well you know, if he did not get an audience right away. It was a mess. But that's where lord Sesshomaru is." she finished and took a breath from talking so long. Kagome nodded. She had suspected as much.

Finishing her food Kagome excused herself. Rin left for her lessons and she went to the front hall that housed many of the negotiation chambers. Her heard one raised voice and stopped in her tracks. Sesshomaru hated to be yelled at. And the way that the man went on she counted backwards anticipating the sound of crashing and broken glass and pillars. On cue she heard the sudden silence of the angry voice and then the he crashed through the wall at her feet. She looked down at the half conscious wolf demon. His eyes were orange and his fangs gleamed under a pained wince. Looking up though the new hole in her wall she saw Sesshomaru dusting off his hands. " he hates to be yelled at." she shook her head and stepped over him to enter the chamber through the hole. Sesshomaru greeted her by grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it. She nodded and glanced at his guest.

" I am done here. We will resume at noon no sooner." he said making it a command and lifted Kagome into his arms to step over the rubble and the still half conscious wolf demon.

Sesshomaru's mood was dark after dealing with that idiot. He had grudgingly taken on the duties of negotiations and treaties, but for the kami sake people made stupid arguments, and they were so passionate about as much as a rivers width that they killed each other time again. He shook his head and tried to push it aside. " did you enjoy your time sleeping in?" he teased knowing that that was probably why she had sought him out so quickly. He had to admit that he did enjoy waking her up and tortuously nudging and tickling her out of a fit sleep. She pretended to dislike the childish torture but she smiled and looked for her own brand of teasing.

" I did, until I felt something strange. Sesshomaru I feel like some one is steeling people from the villages. I feel them blink away like blowing out a candle. Its happening more and more lately." she said trying to express herself. Sesshomaru listened to her words and stored them in his heart. She had a way of knowing. Her energy was far from perfected but she was tuning in with her magics more with each season.

" where was it, can you tell?" he asked. He thought about the time he had been sealed and had not known his enemy, they had been close, his trusted adviser even, and he still had not known. Now that his adviser was dead, he had gained the power of his own abilities, but now there was some one out there more powerful then Naraku. Someone who had concocted the entire curse and was still lurking, probably the cause of the energy disappearances.

Kagome thought carefully, she had felt it close. " in my old village most likely, that is the area that I felt it. But I am not sure." she said. Honestly. He nodded. He opened a door that lead to his high tower and scaled the stairs with her in tow. Reaching his study she thought for a moment he might put her down but he went to his chair and sat with her still in his arms. Closing his eyes he felt her arms wrap around him and she kissed the side of his neck happy to have this time alone. Waking up alone was usually the start of a bad day and she was hoping that the day would turn out.

He reveled in the warmth of her embrace and drew lines on her back without ripping the fabric with his razor claws. He hadn't cut her in months and thought himself perfected in the pressure to puncture human flesh or not. She had been forgiving while he was getting used to his claws and he had tried earnestly to train himself out of his clumsiness. It had worked, mostly. Learning to live together had been as easy as breathing, but there had been other things that had come up.

" I miss keade, I wanted her to be here to help me when we... I never thought of any one else being my midwife, now I will have to trust a stranger. _If we can actually conceive_... " she tried to keep the sadness from her voice, but after so long there had been nothing. He had not missed the stares and gossip that the women of the court tried to hide behind their fans and long draping sleeves. They thought that because she was human that she could not hear them. He understood that she didn't have to, that with eyes far wiser then her age would betray, she watched the pity filled stares and whispers as she passed.

" we will, when it is time." he stressed time, feeling knot of anxiety in his gut when thinking about this subject. " I cannot tell you why it hasn't yet but there will be an heir to secure our bond and our power, eventually." he said trying to soothe her worries. Aside from his anxiety, he honestly did not understand what was causing their failing to get pregnant. He was not neglectful, enthusiastic even in giving her the affection she was due. He was satisfied, she seemed pleased enough, that was really where his give a damn ended.

There was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru growled not wanting to be disturbed. " lord Sesshomaru I beg your forgiveness for disturbing such a private moment, but the diplomat from the wolf tribe is conscious and requesting your attention once more." it was Zen the head of the house, he was a golden lizard demon with impeccable sense of smell and sight. He probably did not overhear their conversation. Sesshomaru called him to enter and let Kagome stand from her position in his lap. She stretched and yawned cutely as zen entered. He bowed low and repeated himself this time cleared from the wooden barrier barring his sight from his masters reactions.

Sesshomaru held back the eye roll and nodded. This was to be expected. Zen excused himself with his orders to have Hyate distract him until he was ready to deal with the man. Standing Sesshomaru beckoned her to him. Kagome closed the distance between them and rose on her toes to meet him in a kiss. His lips moved with a practiced passion, she responded blushing and feeling the familiar warmth that spread through her. Cupping the side of her face he held her for a moment longer and then released her to attend the chaos down stairs. She followed down the stairs and bid him farewell at the entrance way. She descended the stairs and he watched her go until she was out of sight.

Sesshomaru walked with exuding power as he entered the chamber. He was done playing with these wolves. He hated how abrasive they were and that when making an arrangement they were the last to yield on anything. He entered the room smelling the strong odor of alpha wolf and he restrained his urge to wrinkle his nose at the offense of it.

" oh but don't you know that cats really don't like water. I tried to get a cat to swim once and she scratched me bad. Lord Sesshomaru said that they are allergic to water. Did you know that?" Rin talked to the wolf demon male and he sat calmly listening and responding.

" my lady Rin I had no idea, you think that they would yield that land if we gave up the edges of the foot hills?" he asked. Rin thought for a moment and nodded.

" I think they would consider it. Have you met with the leader yet?" she asked. The wolf demon began to get angry and Sesshomaru stepped forward.

" stop getting mad and just listen to what he has to say. " she scolded him. The wolf demon stilled and nodded calming down instantly. Sesshomaru proceeded into the room and sat at his appointed spot at the head of the room. He knelt and watched the exchange. Rin bowed when she noticed him. " my lord." she greeted him. " lord Renku and I were discussing the treaty. If you will excuse me I believe he is in a better frame of mind to talk." she said and smiled warmly at her guardian. Sesshomaru nodded and watched her curiously. It was not like her to get involved in matters of the state. And definitely not to show her power so openly. He sniffed the demon for a reaction and found him to be subdued to her will. He nodded again and she left the room.

Looking at the wolf demon now he managed to have a civil conversation and settled the dispute on the wolf demons side with a good chance for the next meeting to be a joint cat demon and wolf demon negotiation for peace. He poured a bowl of sake with the making of their agreement and drank sealing their deal with an oath. Sesshomaru went to where Rin was sniffing for the scent of his ward.

Rin was in the training grounds watching the guards train. He appeared behind her and she looked at him perking up and waving at him excitedly. Running to where he appeared she threw her arms around his middle and hugged him affectionately. He patted her on the top of the head and she released him. "my lord, how was your meeting." she asked looking towards the palace where they had their meeting.

"it was well, Rin have you been using your power openly?" he asked she quirked a brow and thought about it carefully. She had felt the way she had started to used her gift. It was innocent, she calmed raging demons and delivered Sesshomaru will but not much more until today when she intercepted the wolf demon male.

" I have felt a change." she admitted he nodded expecting as much. She interacted with the demons as if they were no different then herself. She cared for a crow demon as her companion aside from the young fox demon Shippo when he was around. The demons she cared for were loyal to her, she even began to have influence within the court before reaching the age of maturity, it was impressive to say the least, and she didn't even seem to realize that she was holding the sway of just under half of his court.

Sango and her group of demons practiced in the field making Rin sweat just watching them. Sango was a harsh task master and trained every bit as hard as her warriors. From the sidelines Miroku watched swaddling a small child that mirrored him in all but his big brown eyes that were Sango's match. Sesshomaru had suspected that being part of Kagome's own want. The warrior and monk had been married two months when she became pregnant and keade had delivered the boy herself before falling ill. Miroku offered Rin a chance to hold him and she gleefully accepted much to the monks relief. He sagged and laid back on the grass clearly in need of sleep.

Sesshomaru watched with both curiosity and wariness as the monk was both paranoid and relieved to have help with his child. " hes been crying a lot lately, I think he's getting his first teeth." Miroku said reaching to his son and brushing back his sparse black hair.

"Kagome has some ointment for that exact purpose, she told me about it last week." Rin said happily. She loved holding Shinta, he was cute and his tiny hands sought hair and face reaching and touching everything that was within reach. Looking to his father the boy reached out and struggled against Rin's hold to grab at him. Out of instinct Miroku reached back to his son and was met with the content sounds when they were reunited.

"I will go an see her today" Miroku said. Shinta looked up at Sesshomaru with wide brown eyes. He was met with an amber stare. Neither flinched and the boy grinned a toothless smile and reached out to touch him. Everything inside him told him to back away slowly and avoid contact at all costs. Rin noted his hesitance and called him on it.

" do you want to hold him lord Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently. he knew from the knowing look in her eyes that she would press the issue if she had to.

" no." he said. he was up for a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin balanced Shinta on her knee. He was quiet and looked around cooing and giggling as Kagome bustled around the kitchen. Kagome was completely taken with her best friends child. She prepared her soothing ointment and coaxed him to open his mouth for the application. Kagome checked the teeth and smiled satisfied. " Shinta you are getting so big. Your mamma must be proud of you." she cooed and grabbed him from Rin's grasp. Rin smiled watching Kagome play and talk to the child. He covered her nose with a small hand and gripped a handful of her hair interested in the shine of her onyx locks.

Shippo entered the room and laughed out loud at Kagome's silliness. He remembered how they used to play and felt a sudden surge of jealousy. " hey Kagome watch me!" he said and transformed into a replica of Rin. Rin gasped and ran to him looking him over and then checking herself out insuring an accurate duplication.

" that is so cool Shippo. Do lord Sesshomaru next!" she laughed and he shook his head.

" I have already been warned not to do that. He was really scary." he shivered recalling his icy threat.

Kagome laughed, she didn't think he'd be amused by Shippo's impression of him. Sango knocked on the door and entered to a room of giggling inhabitants and two Rins'. She stared and pointed to a tail that Rin normally did not posses. " Shippo?" she asked and pointed at the suspected liar. He popped and turned back laughing loudly. She shook her head. " who would have thought." she said amazed. Looking at him he looked similar to the appearance she was accustomed to, red hair short with a cocky grin. Now he was furnished with a tail, claws, fangs, and pointed ears. He was a demon, for sure.

Shinta reached for his mother as she neared Kagome. Sango smiled and cooed tickling her son before receiving him from Kagome's grasp. " you have been cranky lately, I'm so glad your happy now." she said as he settled against her chest.

" he is teething, here is an ointment that will numb the pain of surfacing, It works well and should help him sleep better through the night." Kagome said Sango sagged relieved. Kagome knew by looking at her that she had not been sleeping well. She had offered to give her a tea for her to sleep but had been denied in case she slept through her sons cries.

" oh Kagome you are a life saver. He's kept both Miroku and I up all night. Miroku's been trying to step up for me to be able rest but I can't sleep while he cries," Sango looked to her son and Kagome felt a pang of envy watching Shinta's grasp onto Sango and affectionately paw her face and hair. She shoved it aside feeling shame for her jealousy.

" I don't doubt that, hopefully you all will get some better sleep when those teeth break surface, I would guess around a week or so of this and he should settle down." Kagome said grasping her friends shoulder and caressing Shinta's head before dropping her hand. Sango smiled warmly.

" it wont be much longer Kagome." she said making Kagome snap her eyes up and blush. Sango remembered the children in the room and did not press the matter any further. Sango had been actively trying to stop the gossip of the court women, they thought themselves immune to the wrath of the lord because they had ties to power. Soon though the lords patience would run its cores and they would be punished for their part in tormenting Kagome. Sango locked eyes with her oldest friend and tried to understand her position. They had all been through so much. But Kagome's strange power was something she had never fully understood. But why would a healing power keep her from conceiving? Sango wondered. She said good bye to Kagome and walked back to her chamber thinking wistfully about their lives in the village before the changes.

Rin watched the exchange with a sense of knowing. She had heard that the court was pressing for an heir, and it had been a long time since they had been married. She remembered the ceremony with gleeful reminiscence. But the hows and whats on a child were still foreign to her and so she was blissfully unaware of her guardians struggle. She remembered Sango's announcement with faint recollection but was most intrigued watching her transformation and then the product of that labor. Shinta was the first baby she had ever been around. Se loved him.

Kagome was in love with him too, she could tell watching her cheerful anticipation and the disappointment in giving him back. Kagome cleaned up her mess much to the dismay of the chef and they went to the gardens to tend some more of her herbs. She had a storage shed built to house all of her dry storage. It was her trove of healing herbs and she added to it as she took from it keeping her stocks up and prepared for the demand of healing within the palace and the villages she was summoned to. Rin danced around her singing and coaxing Shippo to play along. They joined hands and laughed drawing attention from the servants and guards.

Kagome laughed too.

Rin felt a prickling sensation and turned to look into the distance. She felt something as though it were crawling on her flesh. She reached out and swatted away the disturbance, once more feeling the sensation dissipate. Rin looked to her companions. Shippo peered at her curiously and Kagome hadn't noticed. Rin whistled and summoned Tiki-san who winged his black body to her shoulder to perch

" do you feel something my lady." Tiki-san asked quietly she nodded. " is it the same as the dining room?" he continued. She had been feeling these strange sensations every so often and it was like someone was trying to reach her. She looked around again and searched for some one out of place, they were all right where they should be.

The crow demon looked through his demon eyes to see into the distance to watch for a spark of energy or darkness that could spy without even being there.

That night laying in the too large bed, Rin tossed and turned. Trying to sleep but being bombarded with images from her past. She dreampt of her families hut burning as the villagers rose up and running through the dark forest. Rin hated these dreams, she tried to wake herself but even awake she remembered the pain in her chest from loosing her mother and brother so soon after her father was killed. Rin felt the tears pool and she hurriedly wiped them away. Tiki-san shuffled on his perch and he hopped to her side on top of the coverlet. Cocking his head to the side he waited.

" lady Rin, I implore you. Please see lady Kagome and tell her of your feelings. She has power too, if she cant help you to control it, maybe she can help you suppress it." he suggested as Rin calmed down. She looked at her friend tiredly and nodded.

" tomorrow I will see her." she vowed.

Misaka walked from her small hide out to the road leading to the dog demons palace. She tread the path for the hundredth time walking back to the place where her servant had been defeated outside the walls of the mountainside palace. She whispered curses weaving chaos into the night air. Immediately the demons felt the unrest and began a commotion within the walls of the palace. Misaka summoned a wind demon in her service and watched as the demoness flew down from the heavens on her feather transport. " Kagura, you have alerted Ren to his duties?" she said. The woman stepped down from her feather and grabbed it shrinking it to place in her windswept bun.

" I have returned from the council, as well. I have helped to cast enough doubt that lord Sesshomaru will be questioned as a legitimate ruler and his mate cast out as unfit. Its a little underhanded for my usual style but I must say it is ingenious to work from the inside as you do, mistress." Kagura flourished a bow and made her pleasure known. It was despicable, and she loved it.

Misaka smiled, Kagura had always been her favorite. She, so mush like a bird desired freedom, and Misaka gave her room to fly, for Kagura's deviousness rivaled her own and let to cause trouble she has thrown the greatest of allies into feuds and caused families of strong demons to fall with a few lies etched into her beautiful windsong.

" go then and prepare the way for our success. Remember I want the child delivered first, this one I will do, the others are yours to play with." Misaka smiled seeing Kagura preened finding her leeway acceptable and amusing.

" there will be no one to fight you when we make our move." she bowed and Misaka saw hope and clutched the shattered frame of her mirror. If Saito could see this, she thought, then stopped. Maybe he could. She peered around scanning the surroundings for any sign of his power. Even with the careful planning they had done she was still wary of him. Knowing that part of his bloodline still existed outside of his sealed prison she couldn't be sure weather he could reach this far, or what she could do if he did. She shoved that thought aside in favor of beating him to the finish.

Looking through the clouded night sky to the silhouette of the palace she reaffirmed her resolve and summoned a potion smiling wickedly and handing it to Kagura. The demoness took it and looked at it carefully. " what do I do with it, mistress?" she asked turning it around.

"give it to Kagome when the time is right. Until then, you are her greatest ally," she nodded and bid her farewell. Kagura smiled looking at the crystal vile. And then at the retreating back of her mistress.

Kagura walked into the night toward the palace. Bringing her hand up to her feather she brought it down and stepped atop sitting comfortably. She flew high above the perimeter of the the palace and sent her wind sweeping through the palace grounds and through he chambers sweeping everything and seeing through her energy what and who were where.

Seeing with out her eyes she knew that the demon and his mate were nestled in the warmth of their chamber, too distracted in the throws of passion to detect her scan. She smirked and came to a landing near the wall. " this will be easy." she laughed

Sesshomaru growled low and bit down on Kagome's shoulder. Releasing slowly he licked the place where the light marks indented her skin. She gasped and writhed in his passionate embrace. Feeling the familiar anticipation she called his name and cried out her pleasure as he began nibbling the side of her jaw, he wasn't gentle and she hissed feeling the sharpness of his canines pinch her soft flesh. But he only smirked and kissed her before moving to the next place and leaving a not to gentle bite there too..

Separating, Kagome laid on her back and felt the weight of Sesshomaru settle next to her and gather her against him. He growled low in her ear and sent shivers down her spine. Hands caressed her thighs and stomach and she smiled feeling the afterglow from their lovemaking. Turning she trailed kisses up his jaw and bit softly on his cheek. He leaned out of the bite and buried his nose in her hair and filling his large hand with her breast. Silver and onyx hair intermingled like strands of silk.

He was content with her soft body pressed against his, he held her protectively felt her trust and pleasure and these things fanned a fire that burned deeper then the passions of sex. Kagome reached between them and grasped him in her small hand. He shifted allowing her more access letting out a breathless groan as she pumped her hand making him hard all over again. She pleasured him leaning to kiss his low stomach and then to take him into her mouth, using her hand to massage his member as she bobbed her head.

She felt his claws run through her hair and he held himself back from grabbing her though his hands jerked toward her. After a few minutes of this Sesshomaru felt himself climax once more and pulled her up lifting her leg and entering her, nearly purring at his pleasure. She cried out at the penetration and gasped as he filled her pulling out and reburying into her narrow sheath until he was spent.

She was asleep before he moved her off of him and sat up in bed. She wasn't pregnant though he'd twice filled her. He could not hide the relief even to himself but he knew Kagome would be disappointed. He scented her ovulation and she was highly fertile, but not pregnant. Looking over her sleeping form he caressed her back and moved the black bangs from her eyes. It was him, he was sure. Maybe it was his hesitance to have a child and his will power overriding the natural process in favor of his desire. Or fear.

Whatever it was he enjoyed the nights spent in passionate sensation and pleasure. He did not hate the idea of having a child, there was just something missing, like from his very core he was waiting for the perfect moment. He was not ready to be a father, he could not imagine himself caring for an infant. He shivered thinking of tiny hands pulling his ears and hair. He was sure Kagome was not pregnant. And how would he know when? This was something he had no clue about, just that his wife wanted a child that he'd been unable to give her.

He vowed that the next demoness that whispered about her lack of respectability for not bearing an heir as lady of the palace, was going to become an example of how to respect the western lady. He would not be merciful, especially when it affected his Kagome so much to be pressured by these demonesses. He hated their posturing and conniving ways, each day he was reminded of why he chose Kagome as his bride.

At heart she was still the village maiden only wanting to heal the sick and care for others. Kagome wasted no time on devious planning and showy outfits, she pleased his soul with her gentleness and he would never again find such a woman's company so preferable as he found her.

Hours passed as he watched her sleep, the dawns early light touched her face through a break in the curtains and he saw her eyes flutter. Going over to her, he nudged her half sleeping form. She batted him and he smiled. Game on.

Kagome wrestled against an unmovable force laughing and kicking as he tickled and groped her making her both laugh and gasp in shock. Seeing her fitfully awake he strode to the curtains and flung them open. She groaned and blocked her eyes making him smirk again and he could not resist walking to the bed and picking her up flinging away the warmth of the blankets and feeling her tremble from the sudden cold.

" Sesshomaru why do you have to be so irritating in the morning." she complained and gripped his naked torso for warmth. He set her feet down on the wooden floor and she kissed him soundly before padding to the wardrobe and rummaging through the cloths. He went behind her and found his own clothing for the day and dressed quickly. She was fighting her obi when he went to her and finished the knot and straightening her gown. Finishing their morning routine, she led the way down the hall to the dinning room where Rin and Sango ate chatting happily. Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Shinta.

They ate in the dining hall with the two women and departed for the gardens. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was acting a little protective trailing her to her herb storage and her garden. She wondered if he would go to the training grounds but he stayed with her. " what are you doing?" she asked looking at the profile of his face. He lifted a brow and nodded toward her trail.

" the new women from the eastern court are arriving today, I thought I might give you a break from all the politics of dealing with the new demonesses." he said and Kagome blushed. He knew she was responsible for greeting and arranging their living situations as the one that resides over the house and staff. She had to be forthright and forward with her hosting or the demonesses would act on her behalf...without her. _**It was her home**_.

Sesshomaru read the emotions swirling through the woman he loved, and he restrained the disappointment of her inevitable denial. " I cant, you know the court women are already trying to... usurp any authority I have. and worm their way into your bed " she wrinkled her brow in frustration and Sesshomaru growled.

" enough about the women of the court. I would slaughter them all if not for the treaties with their land. Kagome do not worry about your worth as a lords wife, I have never allowed the opinions of others to sway my judgments, I will not now." he said and pulled her chin up from looking at the ground and kissed her trying to show her that none of those women even compared to her. Kagome held on to him like an anchor.

" lord Sesshomaru." Hyate hailed from a distance. Kagome blushed but the canine warrior dutifully minded his own business and bowed respectfully. " the caravan has picked up a traveler that claims to have been attacked by a demon that has stolen the energy of other demons." Hyate reported. Kagome gasped and remembered the strange feelings she had gotten. Looking at Sesshomaru he knew she wanted to go and tend to the beaten traveler. He assented and let her go while he listened to his captains report.

Kagome rushed to the infirmary, the woman before her was beading from a deep laceration and writhing from an unknown poison. Kagome rushed to her and felt her temperature. The was in a cold sweat and Kagome surveyed the symptoms looking for the right combination. She called for her medicine packs and ordered the males out so she could undress the wound. Maids scurried around the room and got her the things she needed in order to clean and tend the injury and poison that had come with it. The demoness was delirious and babbled about a witch.

In the distance Sesshomaru scented a dog in his territory that had not been there before. He scented for any ties to his village and found none. There was definitely an intruder in his midst. He called Hyate to attention and each scaning warrior lent his nose to the search and tracking of the intruder. Sending three man squads out to investigate. Sesshomaru heard the crashes of moving branches and clashing blades. He growled. Whoever was there was causing trouble for his men and was becoming a big pain in his neck.

Sesshomaru took matters into his own hands and transformed to track the other inu himself. Running through the great forest of his inheritance he scented the power and sped towards it. There was danger in this scent and yet Sesshomaru boldly met the white demoness head on jaws snapping in a warning with eyes blazing his challenge.

The demoness growled low testing the resolve of his will power. He growled back fiercely waiting for the challenge and fight. She looked ancient, he could feel her years like a shroud that emanated in wisdom and power. " Sesshomaru, I have come as a wish from your father. I am Himiko, your grand mother by your mother. Allow me to train you." she said in a language he heard through his heart and mind.

He growled unable to comprehend how she spoke to him so. He sniffed her once more testing her claim and he did feel a familiar tinge of kin that seeped through her aged scent. He suppressed the power inside him to change back and watched as the ancient inu female did the same. Transformed she looked no older then he himself did, but he felt her wisdom like a pool of knowledge that he had yet to even tap into.

Amber eyes stared at him and he found himself intrigued, this was the first inu female of his kind that he had seen. She looked like him in all coloring and markings down to her pointed claws and gleaming fangs. Her hair was tied back and braided to stay out of her face and her neck adorned with heirlooms that contained a power of their own.

" you are more powerful then I anticipated. When your father came to me two years ago I had not wanted to believe him, but I assure you Sesshomaru your reputation is spreading quickly throughout the country side. I dare say there is even talk of you in the council." she said nodding her approval. Sesshomaru listened carefully.

" why are you here now?" he asked.

" frankly, Sesshomaru, you are in trouble." she said solemnly

" what trouble?" he asked not believing her she scoffed.

" the council is going to remove you as lord, and there is a rival you are yet to be aware of that could step in and take everything from our line, like they tried to in the past. I will help you keep these things. I am on the council in place of your grandfather the general inu. He and I made a pact that when the war ended that I would train his son to become his successor. That old fool is dead now, and your father vacant minded and in pursuit of a hope, it is up to you, though you are barely more then a child." she scoffed and crossed her arms.

" what training?" he asked. He considered himself to be a skilled fighter and ruler and cold not imagine what this old woman had to teach him. She smiled and chuckled.

" the most basic things, dear Sesshomaru, for I see, as well as sense that you have no idea what it means to be an inu demon." she said and he had no reply.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and watched over the woman. Her power had failed her when she had gone to heal her, so she had stitched up the wound the old fashioned way and smoothed salve over it to help the wound scab over quicker.

The woman opened her eyes, she was still sweating. " thank you, my lady. I had heard of your kindness from my village but I never expected to be cared for directly by someone as you." she whispered making Kagome smile and shake her head.

" I am a healer at heart. I cannot stand by and watch some one in pain." Kagome reached out and squeezed her hand trying to comfort her.

" please allow me to introduce myself, I am Kagura, daughter of the chieftain of the southwest village from here. I came as a candidate for your court, I admit I was afraid, but after meeting you I am so glad I chose to come." she winced a little from the pain and Kagome got up to get her a drink of the soothing tea.

" your apart of the court ladies?" Kagome asked surprised. She hadn't been notified of a chieftains daughter but the girl had the cloths of a chiefs daughter and the manners as well.

" are you surprised?" Kagura asked. This was one gimmick she used often and it almost never failed.

" yes you are much nicer then most women who enter the court life." she smiled and sat back in her chair to enjoy the conversation. Kagura laughed weakly.

" I wont deny that, but i'll tell you why." she lowered her voice though they were the only ones in the room. " I'm adopted, I was born a bastard of a blacksmith and an air demoness, the demonesses father was the chieftain and he adopted me as his daughter." she said making Kagome gasp.

" wow and you have the want to be in politics after even all of that?" she asked Kagura smiled again.

" no, I have no desire for politics, I accepted this because I have never been outside of my village before and I wanted to see what the palace looked like, and what the lord and lady were like. I admit I was somewhat afraid." Kagura said looking at Kagome with happiness.

"i was afraid too when first came here." Kagome admitted. Kagura listened, interested in her story. " when Sesshomaru an I got married, I did not know him, or love him, he has a short temper and violent outbursts that make most people afraid of him, but after these two years. I love him, as much as myself." she smiled wistfully and drew circled on the fabric of her gown.

" that is beautiful." Kagura said and yawned trying to cover it with apologies and Kagome dismissed her apology and excused herself.

" you should rest, I will be back to check on you soon, I'm the meanwhile I shall see to your living arrangements. If you have need of anything let a guard know and they will be at your service." she smiled and exited.

Kagura smiled. Just as I thought, easy.

 **AN: thank you for you attention, again my apologies to the people who had enjoyed the last version of this rewriten work, it was going to be something epic and i had intended to finfish with a war and character death, but i reread for the hundreth time and i was unsatisfied for the hundreth time with where the story was going. frankly i didnt know how to finish it off like i intended to at that point and i saw that i was off track. im back, and i have rethought the story and i can save this with a few changes... Which means a total rewrite and here you go. please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far.**

 **-inuyokaidreamer out**


End file.
